


Lexa Woods keeps her promises

by amoredelrobot



Category: Clarke Griffin/ lexa - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clarke griffin & lexa - Fandom, clarke/lexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kidfic, Modern, So cheesy kraft sent me a cease and desist letter, domesticlexa, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoredelrobot/pseuds/amoredelrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a dorky fluff piece with lots of fluff and a side of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa Woods keeps her promises

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic in over 3 years, so any feedback (good or bad) is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading !

“Clarke, where is our son and who is this demon that replaced him?"

Clarke felt guilty for laughing at her wife. Their five year old had been extremely bold lately, trying to push the boundaries of authority .

“Why, what did he do now?"

“Don’t you see behind me?!”

The blonde squinted to look closer at the pixelated image on her phone screen. Then she saw it; the walls of Lexa’s office were decorated with painted lines and shapes. Clarke attempted to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth, but failed.  
“Aw, Babe! I’m sorry, but I did tell you that you needed to put that gate back up to keep him out of there and you said ‘Oh, what’s the worst that could happen?’"

“He’s turning against me, Clarke. I don’t like it."

It was true that the two shared a special bond that made the blonde jealous at times. From the moment the boy’s eyes opened, he was attached to Lexa’s hip.

Lexa had assured Clarke it was simply because the Dr worked too many hours and didn’t have the same luxury of working from home that the Therapist had.

“Paging Dr. Griffin to the ER. Dr. Griffin to the ER.” The loudspeaker boomed and Clarke sighed. Her breaks were never long enough.

“Okay well I have to go babe. You two monsters have fun without me, I love you!"

“We love you too, be safe!"

Lexa ended the call and sighed, her wife worked too much. She knew Clarke just wanted to prove herself, show that she could follow in her mother’s footsteps. So she was always the first one to sign up for extra shifts or stay later. Lexa knew it bothered her wife that she missed out on a lot of milestones in their son’s life because of work. Lexa did her best to always record as much of it, but she knew it wasn’t the same.

“Maximus Woods, get your tiny butt in here!” Lexa barked and she heard feet running down the hall and then the SLAM of a door.

This boy was worse than bold.

Lexa appeared in the boy’s room and found him sitting at his craft table, acting as though he’d been there all day.

“Max, do you want to tell me what’s going on?"

“Well, I’m trying to build a skyscraper bigger than the moon."

Green eyes met blue. God, was he the spitting image of Clarke. From the sun kissed hair to the mischievous glint behind sky eyes.

Lexa was apprehensive about having a child, spending her entire professional life getting paid to listen to adults blame most of their problems on a singular childhood moment, the brunette didn’t know if she could handle the responsibility of raising another being. She could never say no to her wife and eventually agreed to the idea. The moment they had the first ultrasound and Lexa heard the heartbeat, she was a goner. She knew from that moment on her life was over as she knew it and every decision she made from here on out would be to benefit that little boy and the woman carrying him.

“Max, you know that’s not what I’m talking about. Hey, look at me, why have you been acting out so much?”

A shrug was the only response she received.

Lexa once promised Clarke that she would never view their son as a ‘patient’ and try to diagnose his behavior. She did her best to always allow him to be a child and herself a parent.

“My guess is that something is upsetting you, could that be true?"

Another shrug; Lexa sighed, trying to not get worked up.

“Okay, well can I at least help you with this skyscraper? I want to make sure my name is on it too when it becomes the most famous building in the world."

Max looked at her apprehensively, as if assessing the odds that this may be a setup, but ultimately deciding that the extra hands couldn’t hurt. He nodded and the two worked in silence for many minutes.

“Does Mom still love us?” The little boy did his best to sound disinterested, but it was clear this was something he had been thinking about for awhile.

“Of course she does. More than anything, my love. Where would you get the idea that she doesn’t?"

“Why doesn’t she like to spend time with us then?”

Lexa’s heart broke at that.

“She wants nothing more than to spend time with us, all the time. But she has a responsibility to save all the other mommy’s and daddy’s so they can go home to their babies at night too…Is this why you’ve been acting up? Because you think there’s something wrong with Mom?"

“I just…I thought that she might want to leave us and I figured if I was so bad, she would have to stay to help you take care of me…” Max looked at his mother with an expression much wiser than his five year existence could ever experience. Lexa was torn between feeling proud of her son’s ingenuity and feeling nostalgic and questioning when her little man grew up so fast.

“Oh sweetie. I remember the day we brought you home and your mother couldn’t, wouldn’t put you down. I had to fight her just to hold you. But she promised to always love you, no matter what. Let’s make a deal, okay? How about if you promise to start behaving again, I pinkie promise to get Mom to spend more time with us?"

Blue eyes lit up. A pinkie promise was not something taken lightly in the Woods household. Lexa had first hand experience growing up with broken promise after promise from her parents and she vowed to never let her kids go through that. She wanted them to know that when she promised something, they could count on her to deliver.

Max wrapped his pinkie around Lexa’s and then brought his lips to their intertwined fingers to give a chase kiss, Lexa mimicked him and then smiled brightly, happy to have had this breakthrough with her son.

“Hey, what do you say we make some dinner for Mom and then a card, so she knows how much we love her?"

“I call the glitter markers!” Max grabbed a handful of supplies before running towards the kitchen, Lexa happily trailing behind.

//

Clarke gingerly opened the front door, it being well past 10pm, she didn’t want to wake anyone up. She walked through the living room to the kitchen to find it spotless.

Hmmm.

While Lexa was an amazing cook, she certainly wasn’t the tidiest. Often leaving dishes for Clarke to wash and let out ingredients to be put away. Tonight, though, the only thing left out was a note on the breakfast bar; Mom scribbled across the front in what Clarke assumed was a child’s writing (Honestly, Clarke could often confuse the writing of her wife and her son, their penmanship a near identical. Lexa cited the reasoning as being they were both left handed and Clarke just didn’t understand ‘the struggle’)

Tonight we made you the Woods’ specialty dinner.  
It is a delicacy that only the most refined of person can have a taste for.  
We hope it is to your liking.

xoxo  
Chef Woods & Woods Jr

Clarke giggled. She knew the ‘delicacy’ in question was really just sausage and pancakes. It was one of the first meals Max learned to cook and Lexa had been so proud of his help, it became an ongoing thing, getting bigger and bigger with every successful attempt. For their anniversary last year, the blonde got the two cooks matching chef’s jackets with their name embroidered in them. Ever since then it was common place for the Dr to come home to find her wife and son speaking in poor French accents and calling every other ingredient Grey Poupon. She shook her head lightly, wondering how she got so lucky to be allowed to love these goofballs.

She decided a shower was due before she ate dinner, wanting to shed the smell of the hospital from her body before she attempted to relax. She stopped by her wife’s office, thinking maybe she was working late. Instead she found the room empty. She noticed instead of Lexa cleaning up the paint on her walls, she drew a bold black frame around it and above it read “Maximus: the greatest artist to ever exist.” Clarke’s heart was filled with so much love in that moment, picturing her wife endlessly bragging to her clients about the work of art.

The blonde decided she would show her wife just how much she loved her with some wake up sex. What could be better?

“Lexa, babe, I’m home.” She whispered as she opened the door. She wasn’t expecting the sight in front of her, her wife and son, both spread out wildly on the bed, mouths ajar and snoring harmoniously. Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to burn this image into her retinas. That way every time she had a stressful day at work and was on the brink of being overwhelmed, she could close her eyes and be immediately transported to this nirvana.

“Clarke! Look at this thing!” The TV called the blonde out of her daydream, she realized it was their home videos being played, specifically the days following Max coming home from the hospital.

“Lexa!” Clarke laughed “You can’t be so loud. You’re going to wake up him!"

“I know I know, I just…” The brunette continued to stare, astounded that this small person was now a part of their family. She looked at the camera, which her wife was operating.

“I love you, Clarke, and I love our son. I love you guys more than anything has ever loved anything, don’t forget that. I promise you’ll never go a day without being reminded, okay? I don’t know how else I could repay you for giving me such an amazing gift."

The blonde looked from the TV to the two sleeping monsters in her bed.  
Lexa Woods always kept her promises and for that, Clarke was grateful.


End file.
